


desire

by chrobins



Series: the beat of our love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Comeplay, Creampie, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: this is dedicated to the lovely toffee~ we have this band au for oikuroo and this was their first meeting/hook-up that started their relationship~if toffee enables me, I will write more of our au ^^please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



> p.s. I tagged comeplay but it's really light

“Alright, listen up!” Daichi gathered everyone’s attention after an almost grueling practice session. But they needed to be in peak condition if they wanted to survive their first show. “This is a first where all of us are performing on the same stage...and we’re going to be fucking amazing.”

 

There were whoops of cheers all around, echoed together with laughter. “It’s weird to hear you curse, Daichi.” Tetsurou teased, setting his guitar down safely. “Almost like an old man learning to say ‘shit.’” Koutarou laughed in response, high-fiving Tetsurou.

 

Daichi groaned. “Please tell me why I shouldn’t rip both of your heads off right now…”

 

“Because, sadly, they’re vital to our performance.” Tooru quipped, smiling brightly though it felt like a small degree of teasing. Koutarou whined.

 

“Sadly? Don’t you mean...happily?” Koutarou gestured with his hands, trying to make the word seem grander than it was. “Who else do you know that’s a great drummer like me?” He paused, angling his ear out in the middle of their group. “That’s right...no one! I’m the best around, and all of you should be grateful to have me.”

 

Everyone sighed, including Tetsurou. “Well, we should be grateful that Terushima wasn’t seriously injured, and that Kuroo was a blessing to step in.”

 

“Of course. The ground beneath my feet is blessed.” Tetsurou added with a sly smile. 

 

“Hilarious, bedhead.” Tooru huffed before packing up his things. “Our performance will be fine. We’ve got a good crew, we’ve got good music, and of course, we have me, the most beautiful in our group.” He bowed extravagantly, snickering as he headed towards the door. “See you all tomorrow.” He waved before heading out.

 

Koutarou crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling. “Beautiful my ass...he’s not  _ that _ pretty.”

 

Tetsurou hummed, however, eyes trailing after the door, aimlessly rocking in place. “I don’t know...I think he’s kind of cute.”

 

——

 

Cute...was a complete understatement. Performing on stage versus practicing in Koutarou’s basement was...like two different worlds. Maybe their outfits helped, the skin tight leather, the near see-through shirts, the dark eyeliner Tooru insisted they wear…

 

The thumping of the music, the way his bass suddenly sounded so good, the way Koutatou’s drums matched in tune to the sound of his throbbing heartbeat, the way his and Daichi’s chords harmonized so wonderfully, the way his and Tooru’s voice sounded...delectable…

 

Tooru...that beautiful, dark angel singing on stage with him, sweat dripping down his cheeks, the way they snuck glances at each other throughout the night...everything about that night was  _ electric. _ It was a sweltering inferno that Tetsurou would gladly burn in, the way his clothes suddenly felt too tight and the music making him want to run off stage and carry the man responsible and show him just how affected he was.

 

But it seemed that Tooru thought the same, holding his gaze on Tetsurou longer, sauntering over to him as they sang, bodies pressed against one another during the bridge where they shared vocals and Tetsurou rocked a steady beat of his bass to it….There was nothing like that sort of feeling that Tetsurou had ever felt in his life. He wanted to  _ drown _ in it.

 

Through all of the songs they sang, every time felt like an entirely new experience. And Tetsurou felt Tooru through all of it, even when they were apart. The way Tooru’s voice sounded, slightly raw from desire, was different from their practices. God, Tetsurou was having a hard time focusing. He fell into a groove, mindlessly playing along to Tooru’s voice.

 

Tetsurou felt in a trance, like Tooru had complete control over him. And  _ boy _ did he love it. His entire body ached and craved for more...he couldn’t believe he was feeling so alive on stage. He was sure his other bandmates could feel it too. There was a shift in Tooru from Koutarou’s basement to the violet lights illuminating them on stage in a club filled with drunken and high patrons, swaying in tune to Tooru’s sultry chords.

 

By the time their last song was finished, Tetsurou felt on fire. He needed to either quell the fire, or add to it so it burned even brighter. As they got off stage, he could see the pep in Tooru’s step, and Tetsurou felt entranced to follow.

 

Sensing Tetsurou behind him, Tooru quickly weaved backstage for the spot he was looking for. And once they were far away enough, he turned around and dragged Tetsurou by the shirt and dragged him to the empty bathroom where no one would bother them. 

 

For a moment, locking themselves in the handicap stall, they stood, silently drinking in each other. The sweat beading down their foreheads, the visible excitement in both of them the bulge in Tetsurou’s pants, the way Tooru’s thighs shook just standing there. Tetsurou was the first to snap out of it, walking back to close the lid of the toilet and sit on it.  _ “Fuck, Tooru, come over here.” _

 

Tooru did as he was told, not wasting a second more as he hungrily sat atop Tetsurou’s lap, smashing their lips together like his life depended on it. He rocked his hips as their tongues met and tangled, and both of them moaned into one another. Feeling Tetsurou so hard under him, pressing against the curve of his ass, he  _ needed  _ to feel him.

 

“Tetsurou, _please,_ you _have_ to fuck me...right here...right _now_.” Tooru begged, grabbing onto Tetsurou’s shirt, eager to take it off. He had never felt so impatient in his life, never felt so incredibly turned on by performing on stage with someone who was so _incredible._ _“Please.”_

 

“I can fuck you?” Tetsurou asked, reassuring himself that it was okay. Tooru moaned in response. “Sure, sure,  _ fuck, you have no idea...Tooru… _ ” Tetsurou moaned as Tooru kept grinding his hips down on his hard, sensitive, clothed cock. God, he wanted to be free, to bury himself so deep inside Tooru that he felt it well into tomorrow. “But, I don’t have any lube...and I swear I’m clean.”

 

Tooru giggled at that, taking off his own shirt and making quick work with Tetsurou’s. “It’s okay...I’m already wet…” He moaned by Tetsurou’s ears as he worked at getting those extremely tight leather pants  _ off. _ Sure they looked amazing on him, but what Tooru needed right then and there was trapped under all that slick fabric. He shivered and groaned once he got most of the pants down far enough to free Tetsurou’s cock, already dripping heavily, hot and pulsating in his hand. 

 

_ “Fuck _ , Tooru...I’ve been so hard for you...you…” Tetsurou groaned as Tooru started to stroke his length relentlessly. Tetsurou’s thighs began to shake from the immensity of it. “You can’t...I need to be  _ inside...when I come…” _

 

That snapped Tooru out if it completely and he sat up quickly, discarding his pants as fast as he could before his nakedness sat atop Tetsurou’s own. Naturally, the curve of Tetsurou’s cock lined up nicely with the curve of Tooru’s ass. Tooru hadn’t been lying...his backside was nearly soaked. “Can you feel me, Tetsu?” The thickness of Tooru’s voice, his name on sweet lips, the slight rasp from their performance...all of it was delicious. “Please...I’m ready, I’m ready... _ take me. _ ”

 

And Tetsurou did; it was so easy to life Tooru’s lips up and position him so when Tooru came back down, his cock slid in with a wet pop. Both of them moaned loud, anyone who had been outside would have heard. Finally, with Tooru’s hot, slick walls grabbing onto him so tightly, Tetsurou never wanted to leave. It was Tooru who moved first, wrapping his arms around Tetsurou and slotting their lips together as he rocked his hips up and down, bouncing on Tetsurou’s thickness.

 

Without lube, the ride was extremely tight, and Tooru could feel every vein, every little bump and twitch of Tetsurou’s cock inside of him. It had a gentle burn about it, and his whole body felt so sensitive to Tetsurou’s cock.

 

“Tooru…” Tetsurou breathed heavily. “I’m sorry...I’m not...usually...this fast...but I think...I’m gonna come.” He grunted between each bounce of Tooru’s hips.

 

“Aha, it’s fine.” Tooru hovered his lips near Tetsurou’s ear and licked the outer shell of it. “I already came on stage.” The stickiness of Tetsurou’s seed filled Tooru instantly, shooting white hot pleasure inside of him. He groaned at the quickness of it, how just a few wiggles of his hips could send Tetsurou right over the edge. The grunting man beneath him, Tetsurou’s fingertips pressing deep into his hips...it was an amazing feeling.

 

Tetsurou groaned a little as he shifted his position. “Can I...watch it come out?” He asked, nuzzling Tooru’s neck.

 

“Huh?” Tooru still felt in a daze. “What? You...really like that?”

 

“Mhm…” Tetsurou admitted sheepishly, helping Tooru off of his cock, whimpering at the loss.

 

A little embarrassed, Tooru opened up the lid of the toilet, straddling it so Tetsurou could see his ass in full view. Slowly, Tooru started to push the come out, moaning as he felt the sticky cum slide out of his ass. The view delighted Tetsurou, and he even reached to spread Tooru’s cheeks wider, seeing the pink muscles inside twitching.

 

Just as Tooru felt that all of the sum in his ass had slid out, Tetsurou’s hands were on his thighs, holding him up rather strongly and pushing him (albeit rather gently) against the wall. And just as easy as his cum had slid into the toilet, Tetsurou had eased his cock back inside, both of them moaning at the fullness of it. “I wanna make you come.” Tetsurou whispered by Tooru’s ear, hands back on his hips and holding one of Tooru’s legs up.

 

Tetsurou started a brutal pace, thrusting with such fervor that Tooru was sure he would come soon. His walls pulsated, oversensitive to Tetsurou’s size. God, Tooru couldn’t believe he was being fucked by such a man in such a seedy place that Tooru would have never though he found himself in. There was such an animalistic vibe of the man fucking him, of Tooru’s own satisfaction of being fucked against the wall. Part of him guessed Tetsturou wasn’t normally the type...especially for a first time. However, sharing those moments and tension on stage...Tooru felt it inevitable. 

 

With just a few thrusts more, Tooru was screaming Tetsurou’s name, over and over as he painted the wall with his climax, as he nearly slipped to the floor if Tetsurou didn’t have hast enough reflexes. Feeling like a rag doll, Tooru’s body was easy to maneuver, Tetsurou making their way back to the toilet to sit back down. Tooru easily leaned back against Tetsurou’s body, thighs shaking as he slowly came down from his high.

 

“Are you...going to...continue?” Tooru asked, dazed.

 

This earned a laugh from Tetsurou. “I’m plenty satisfied, but, only if you want to.” Tooru only made a small sound in the back of his throat, feeling to raw to answer. Then after a while, Tetsurou laughed again, burying his nose in Tooru’s neck. “I’m sorry...if I was really rough with you. I don’t...usually do this kind of things...in the bathroom…”

 

Tooru hummed, pulling his legs together a little, gasping as Tetsurou’s cock popped out of him. “It’s fine...I don’t...usually do this either…” He whimpered as even more cum slipped out of his ass, dripping down his balls and into the toilet. Tetsurou immediately reached for the nearby toilet paper to wipe up at the mess. “I just...I’ve never  _ needed _ someone like that before.”

 

Tetsurou codded Tooru against him, rubbing against his arms. “Well...I think we got out to a good start though, don’t you think?” He added, and they both laughed together, the sound harmonizing just as their voices had. “But...what do you say...can I take you out on a proper date?”

 

“Oh? Do you like coffee?” Tooru asked, feeling more strength in his limbs enough to move completely around, straddling Tetsurou again. He wrapped his arms around Tetsurou’s neck, smiling wide. 

 

“Coffee sounds good to start...what about lunch? What’s your favorite food?”

 

“Hmm, anything that isn’t fried. It makes my skin look dull and red. I have to keep up this beautiful face somehow.” He teased, pressing his finger against Tetsurou’s cheek.

 

“Ah, yes, we have to look out for your skin. Then…” Tetsurou hummed, “how about sushi?”

 

Tooru giggled a little. “Sounds good. Then...for dessert? I really like milk bread…”

 

“For dessert, I was hoping to have you.” Tetsurou admitted with red cheeks. “Even if you just want to kiss all night, I’m down with that.” He took one of Tooru’s hands in his own. “We can take it slow...so I can prove to you there’s more to you than just a sweet bathroom fuck.”

 

Tooru laughed at that, falling completely on Tetsurou. “Wow, Tetsurou, you’re really sweet.” He smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “That sounds nice...take me out...hold hands...cuddle and kiss until morning...I like it.”

 

“I’ll do it all for you.” Tetsurou hummed, carding his fingers through Tooru’s soft hair. “Will you go out with me, Oikawa Tooru?”

 

Another laugh left Tooru’s lips, and he couldn’t stop his smile. “Of course, Kuroo Tetsurou. I’ll go out with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
